


Fixing Gabe (Sam x Gabriel)

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Conflicted Dean Winchester, Drama & Romance, Graceless Gabriel (Supernatural), Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Stolen Grace, Violence, asmodeus is a douche, lucifer truly loves his little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: Sam has a psychic vision about what’s going on in hell and finds out about Gabe being prisoner. So without telling Dean, Sam teams up with Lucifer and Cas to free the archangel. The mission is successful and he takes Gabe to the bunker. The healing process is nowhere near easy but helps Sam and Gabe realize how they feel about each other.





	1. The Archangel and Yellow Eyes

Gabe felt his body fall to a stone floor and he winced in pain. He got up, wiped himself off, and looked at his surroundings. If he’s right-and he’s really hoping he isn’t-he’s in hell. The shrieks of damned souls confirmed his answer and he felt his stomach drop. He suddenly remembered he is an archangel and tried to snap himself-literally-out of the situation. But nothing happened, he remained in the cool, damp, mildewed cell. He snapped his fingers again desperately, and again nothing happened. He wracked his brain trying to think about how he ended up in this situation. 

-5 minutes ago-  
“Loki,” a daunting female voice said, “Come here. Now.” Gabe tentatively stepped forward, trying to swallow down his anxiety. The woman said, “You’ve been awfully disappointing lately. You had your chance to become fully pagan and ignored the chance. Instead, you became a gambling sex addict. Not to mention you can’t even get past your internalized homophobia.” Gabe gasped, “I am not homophobic!” The woman chuckled, “Maybe not towards others. But towards yourself. Anyways that’s another topic for never. You had your chance. To leave your Christian roots. And you never did.” 

Gabe panicked, “Because they did create me and...they maybe insane but...I still love them.” The woman snapped, “THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT YOU LOKI!” Gabe sighed with distress, “Why are you suddenly mad with me?!?!” The woman, who has yet to reveal her identity to Gabe, softly said, “We had faith in you Loki. We thought we could trust you. We thought you could handle being both an angel and a god. But you’ve abused your power as Loki. So...we’re giving you a choice. Either you strip yourself of all Christian ways. Or, we give you up to a friend of ours. For...proper treatment for a disgrace like you.” Gabe swallowed hard and said, “I am Gabriel. I still love my family, and I still have faith in them. I will not change my ways.” The woman said, “It seems you have made your choice. Good luck Gabriel.”   
-end of flashback-

Gabe fell to the ground again as things clicked into place. They had given him up to a high ranking official in Hell. Lucifer? No, they know Lucifer still has a soft spot for Gabe. A yellow eyed demon? No they’re all dead. Or so Gabe thought, then again everyone thought he was dead even though he wasn’t. There was a blood curdling chuckle and a deep voice thick with a southern accent said, “I’ve been expecting you Gabriel.” Gabe looked up and whispered, “Asmodeus...” the demon nodded. “Yep, that’s me.” Chuckled Asmodeus. Gabe got up and in a fighting stance, “I can take you down easily.” Asmodeus rolled his eyes, “I’ve put your powers on ‘hold’ for a period of time. Have you forgotten your little ordeal a few moments ago?” Gabe backed down and said, “What do you want from me?” Asmodeus said, “Simple. I want to know everything you know about your stupid family, and those pesky Winchester’s. I want control. I want power. I want to be feared. ” Gabe said, “And what if I don’t tell you shit?” Asmodeus said, “Then I torture you in a whole new way you’ve never experienced.” Gabe chuckled, “Try me.” Asmodeus, “I’ll give you some time to think about it.” Then left. Gabe took a shaky breath and curled into a ball, muttering a quiet prayer, “Oh father, forgive me. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. But it seems like fate has it in for me. Please send help, any kind of help. Amen.” 

-A/N: Hi, I hope you enjoy this. I am putting some of my own twists in here, so if everything isn’t accurate. That’s why. Thanks for reading!-


	2. And It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter is going to be very graphic. So if you’re sensitive to rape, violence, blood, and all that. Please skip over this or read with caution. I care very much for my readers safety!

After what had to be few days Asmodeus came strolling into Gabe’s cell. Gabe was still in the same position he was when he said the prayer. His fear nearly paralyzing him. Asmodeus said, “I sincerely hope you have made the right choice in this one. I really don’t wanna be caught red-handed torturing an archangel. But if you made the wrong choice, I have to torture you. I can’t get out of it. So, what’s it gonna be?” Gabe with his last ounce of defiance growled, “You aren’t getting shit out of me.” Asmodeus pursed his lips and said, “Welp, I hope you like being in pain.” A swift kick to Gabe’s stomach rendered him speechless for a few moments. Asmodeus growled into Gabe’s ear, “I really didn’t want to have to torture such a pretty angel such as yourself. Because you are a thing of beauty. Heh, I just might have to give you a little...test run.” Gabe looked at him confused. But once he was flipped on his stomach and stripped of his pants, he panicked. 

Asmodeus slid down his own pants and rammed himself into Gabe’s hole. Gabe screamed and coughed up some blood. Asmodeus growled, “Do you like being over powered you piece of shit?!?” Gabe was screaming, begging for help, sobbing, praying, and thrashing around. Trying to do anything to throw Asmodeus off guard. Asmodeus continued thrusting as he smacked the back of Gabe’s head, Gabe’s nose smacking into the floor and breaking. Blood pouring out in a steady stream. Asmodeus chuckled, “Hell, you look beautiful even when you’re covered in blood!” Gabe choked out around his blood, “FUCK YOU! Once Lucifer heads about this...he won’t be happy...” Asmodeus groaned, “I am gonna have to shut you up, aren’t I? You keep digging yourself a deeper and deeper hole.”

Gabe could feel his hole tearing more and more with each thrust, and blood oozing out of his anus. Which at least alleviated some of the pain of being fucked raw. Soon Asmodeus came inside him with a growl. The demons spunk burning like acid and slid out of him in thick black globs. Gabe sobbed into the floor, not realizing he had peed himself out of fear. Asmodeus laughed, “Look at you, you fucking mess. You peed! You’re a coward!” Gabe sobbed more. Asmodeus left and soon came back with a needle and thread. The demon flipped Gabe onto his back and straddled him, crushing the now fragile archangel. Asmodeus stitched his mouth shut and laughed while softly stroking his cheek. Asmodeus frowned, “So pretty. My friends would love to meet you. Such a damn shame I have to ruin you, but that won’t stop them from having a good time.” Asmodeus put Gabe in dingy prison clothes that Gabe didn’t want to be caught dead in and left the cell. Gabe curled up, and sobbed. Everywhere hurt, he was in a pool of his own bodily fluids, and he was scared. This just might be how I die, Gabe thought. But little did he know, his dad was about to answer his prayer.


	3. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has his psychic vision of Gabe in hell brought to you by our lord and savior Chuck.

-Sam’s mind/dream-

Through the narrow, winding, and dark tunnels of hell. Sam’s wars filled with the sound of shrieks, yelling, and laughter. Soon his gaze rested upon a bloodied yet familiar being. Gabriel. He couldn’t mistake that golden hair for anything else. And those once shining golden eyes were now full and nearly lifeless. Soon he heard a southern drawl slur out, “You ready for your next bout of fun Gabriel?”   
-snapping out of it-

Sam awoke with a start and gasped, “Gabriel!” He jumped out of bed and ran to Dean’s room, kicking open the door to find Dean and Cas making out. Dean shouted, “Dude, what the hell?!?” Sam sputtered, “Gabe’s alive!” Cas shot up at attention. Dean scowled, “Of course that son of a bitch is.” Cas looked at him offended and Dean apologized, “Sorry, it’s the truth...” Sam sighed, “No this is different.” Cas said, “How can you be sure my brother is alive?” Sam said, “I had a psychic vision.” Dean groaned, “This shit again?” Yet again, Cas shot him a look. Cas got up and said, “Come on Sam. Let’s work on this. Dean you best come to.” The couple got up and they headed to the bunker library. 

They plopped down at a table and Cas said, “What’s going on?” Sam began, “He’s alive, but not in the greatest condition...he’s being held prisoner in hell. By a demon with a southern accent. He’s being tortured horrifically, I can tell just by looking at him. His mouth is stitched shut too. And I think he’s being drained from his grace.” Cas sat in a scared silence. Dean said, “Well he deserved it.” Sam said, “Dean. Shut up.” Cas asked, “How do you know he’s being drained from his grace?” Sam said, “Well seeing all the injuries he has sustained. And he radiates fear and pain as well. The demon must want something from him. If only I knew where he was and who he was with...it would make this easier.”


	4. Asmodeus’ Friends ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another GRAPHIC chapter. So major trigger warning. Proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna start putting this ⚠️ In the chapter title part for triggering chapters. Got it? Good.

Gabe winced as he heard the daunting creak of his cell door opening. He heard multiple pairs of footsteps and looked up. Gabe looked up and whimpered. Asmodeus crouched down and yanked Gabe’s hair roughly and said, “These are my friends. I told them how sweet your little ass is and how fun it is to beat you. So I brought them here to blow off a little steam. Got it?” Gabe hesitantly nodded and braved himself for what was to come. But as he’s learned, he’ll never be prepared. 

Gabe felt a sharp pain to his skull as Asmodeus kicked it. He yelped and Asmodeus kicked him again. The demons’ friends all laughed and Asmodeus said, “Well? Enjoy yourselves!” The next several hours went by very slowly. Each millisecond filled with a new form of pain. Each one worse than the last. 2 and a half of his six wings were ripped out. He was fucked by two demons at once. Whipped. Stabbed. Cut. And so on. Gabe wanted nothing more than to die. As a matter of fact, he craved it. Death would be the only peaceful end to this miserable life of his. Even though he’ll wind up in purgatory. Because he may be an angel, but he’s a runaway. They won’t take him back, not even in death. 

Once the demons decided they had all the fun they could have, they left. Leaving Gabe alone on the floor. Cold, in pain, crying, and covered in various kinds of bodily fluids. He shut his eyes and dreamed of the days where Lucifer and Michael got along. Where Lucifer flew him to Earth and taught him about the plants and animals. Where Michael held him and read him stories before bedtime. Where Raphael would bathe him. And his three brothers would tuck him in and told him how much they loved him. He longed to hear those three words from someone who meant it. Not some pornstar who’s just trying to get fucked. Now from these demons who say it in a condescending manner. Not some drunk people in the bar looking for a hookup. No. 

He wanted to be loved. He wanted to be happy. He want to be held in someone’s arms and told how much he means to them. He longs for that. And yes, he’s not straight, so what. But if a woman were to hold him in a platonic manner and tell him how much he meant to them. He would eat it up like candy. But he highly doubts he’s ever gonna be loved again.


	5. Sam, Cas, Lucifer...dysfunctionally assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely trio teams up to save the tortured archangel.

Cas sighs heavily and looks at Sam, “We need to find someone who is in hell that could work with us.” Sam said, “Well...Crowley’s dead, Rowena is MIA not that she would be of much help, our best bet at this point would have to be Lucifer.” Cas looked at Sam wearily and said, “I’ll go talk to him...he’s in Heaven as of late. I’ll try my best.” Sam nodded and Cas went off to Heaven.  
-in Heaven-

Cas stride down the long white hallways. Ignoring the mixed emotions coming from his siblings. He’s not here to care about them anyways. He got to the throne room and saw Lucifer sat on the floor playing solitaire with himself. Lucifer looked up, “Well, well, Well. If it isn’t Asstiel.” Cas rolled his eyes and got straight to the point, “Gabe is alive, and in danger.” Lucifer’s cocky and arrogant mask broke. Lucifer stuttered, “W-what?” Cas said, “You heard me. Gabe is alive, and in danger. And we need your help. You’re the nicest thing hell has to offer right now. Which is saying a lot.” 

Lucifer said, “And just how do you know Gabe’s current situation?” Cas said, “Sam had a psychic vision. It was way to detailed for it to not be true.” Lucifer asked, “What did this ‘vision’ of Sam’s contain.” Cas said, “It went something along the lines of Gabe’s mouth was sewn shut, he was bloody, hurt-“ Lucifer interrupted, “How does he know it was Gabe. I did kill him.” Cas sighed, “Have you forgotten. He’s not just Gabriel. He’s Loki. He can pull any trick in the book. As well as accurately faking his own death. Now let me finish, and the demon talking had a thick southern accent as well and even called him Gabriel. Besides Sam says the eyes were spot on to Gabe’s.” 

Lucifer breathed out, “Asmodeus...” Cas looked at him confused. Lucifer said, “He’s the very last yellow eyed demon. I’ve never liked him. He was worse than Crowley. Hell, even Crowley hated him. He’s wicked. Will do anything to make himself happy. He’s merciless. He makes me look like Jesus.” Cas said, “We need your help. I’ll give you anything.” Lucifer asked, “Anything?” Cas nodded. Lucifer said, “If this mission is successful I want to meet Jack.” Cas said, “Deal.” And the two brothers shook hands. Being able to set their differences aside for this. 

Cas said, “Okay before we head to the bunker let me make some things clear. One, don’t hurt the Winchester’s. You hurt them, you’re dead. Two, don’t mess with Sam. He is genuinely worried about Gabe. Three, don’t use your powers for nonsense. Four, don’t leave my eyesight. Five, if I tell you to do something do it. Got it?” Lucifer nodded. Cas said, “Let me go talk to the Winchester’s. I’ll be back soon.” Ten minutes later Cas came back and said, “Dean isn’t gonna help. Sam is weary but is willing to work through this with you.” Lucifer nodded and together they went back to the bunker.


	6. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Lucifer, and Sam crack down. While Dean is ready to crack Lucifer’s head open at any given moment.

Lucifer, San, and Cas sat around a table. Working tirelessly on their plans. Sam said, “Lucifer, tell us *everything* you know about Asmodeus.” Lucifer sighed, “He’s the very last yellow eyed demon alive. He’s so cruel he makes me literally seem like my father or Jesus. He’s the kind that isn’t afraid of doing what he wants to get what he wants. He has slaughtered many. Has wiped out many of my armies. I know he fears me, although he doesn’t act like it.” Sam asked, “Then how come you’ve never done anything?” Lucifer said, “He’s never given me a reason until now. Now I’m ready to destroy him. Gabe and I may be on different sides of things here but....he’s still my little brother.” Cas gawked at the small moment of fragility in Lucifer and Sam sat in stunned silence. 

Lucifer continued, “Asmodeus has craved the power of my throne for...well ever. But was never to brave to act. He talks a lot of talk. But it seems now he has an archangel, like myself, in his grasp. He’s hurting Gabe as a way to take out his anger caused by me out on Gabe. Or there could be more to it. But it would make sense.” Sam said, “I’ve had other visions since the first. The pagans play a role in this. They’re mad at Gabe for not following them.” Cas sighed, “Of course. Gabe has always been much more devoted to his Christian roots. We made more sense to him. He has more hope for us. Even for him, the Pagans can be a bit overwhelming.” Sam said, “They’re also mad at about him over his sexuality.” Cas cocked his head, “Isn’t he straight though?” Sam said, “Internalized homophobia. He’s actually gay.” Lucifer said, “But all those women...” Sam shrugged, “He was pulling the same tactic as Dean.” From the other room Dean yelled, “I heard that!” 

The three rolled their eyes and Cas shouted, “Dean, I love you, I really dearly do. But sometimes you drive me insane. Anyways...Lucifer. Do you have any ideas in where Gabe might be.” Lucifer thought, “Well Asmodeus loves keeping his prisoners close. So wherever Asmodeus it, Gabe is bound to be with him. Asmodeus could either be in Hell’s throne room, the main torture chamber, or at his place in Hell. I’ll go scope out where he is.” Ten minutes later Lucifer was back, “He’s in the throne room, and things aren’t looking great for Gabe. So we have to act as fast as possible before we lose him forever.”


	7. All Hope (Nearly) Lost ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this should be the final chapter with a torture scene in it. If you can’t read it, skip to the next chapter.

The archangel sat shaking on a chair, strapped down to it. Asmodeus walked in with a huge syringe. Asmodeus said, “You’re still putting up too much of a fight for my liking. You have left me with no choice. I must take your grace.” Gabe panicked and tried with all of his strength to break free, but no such luck. In the chair he remained with Asmodeus towering over him laughing. Asmodeus sighed, “I’m not going to lie. This will hurt like a bitch. But you deserve it. So, do I care? No, this will be fun for me.” He stabbed the needle into Gabe’s chest and retracted the grace. Gabe was screaming, thrashing, sobbing, and carrying on. This had to be the worst pain he’d ever felt. Asmodeus pulled out the needle and looked at the bright electric blue grace in the vile. He said, “That, is just beautiful. It’s gonna come in handy.” Gabe sat on the chair, barely conscious. 

Asmodeus slapped him back to things and said, “Come on darling, the fun is not over yet.” Gabe felt the restraints being undone and he fell to the floor, the thud echoing off the walls. Gabe was dragged by this hair to the wall and was chained to it, his stomach pressing against the cold stone. Asmodeus grabbed a whip and said, “You know I’m the Bible it says how Jesus was whipped. Well you’re about to get a taste of what he felt. We’ll do 100. Or more if I feel the need.” 

“You’re worthless.”   
One, two, three, four, five.   
“Such a filthy coward.”   
Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.   
“You deserve this.”   
In a breath they got to twenty.   
“Your family isn’t gonna save you.”   
With a scream they quickly got to thirty.   
“Your family never loved you.”   
Gabe tried to scream but no longer could once they hit forty.   
“Lucifer doesn’t care about you.”   
Fifty.   
“Neither does Michael.”   
Sixty.  
“Neither does Cas.”   
Seventy.   
“Neither do the Winchester’s.”   
Eighty.   
“Neither did Raphael.”   
Ninty.   
“Neither did Balthazar.”   
One hundred.  
“Neither did your father.” 

Gabe couldn’t make a sound. But he was losing lots of blood and was getting weaker by the second. Soon he was greeted by the brief release of unconsciousness. Asmodeus sighed but decided Gabe’s state wasn’t gonna stop him. And raped his limp body. Once he was done he unchained Gabriel and left the cell.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Gabe gets his rescue from an unlikely group of people.

Lucifer said, “Alright, we’re running out of time. We need to act now. What do you guys think we should do?” Sam said, “What are Asmodeus’ weak spots?” Lucifer sighed, “Well Asmodeus himself isn’t the greatest fighter. Hence why he takes the most fragile and weak prisoners. That way he has an advantage. So he should be taken down easily. But it’s his cronies we have to worry about.” Cas asked, “How many will there be?” Lucifer said, “Roughly ten of them. Each with varying levels of skill and tolerance. But within the three of us, we can take them down. Sam I’ll give you the weaker ones...” Cas said, “Wait, Lucifer. Don’t you have demon blood in you Sam could have before we go?” Lucifer said, “I do. But that’s weird.” Cas said, “Do you care about Gabe or your dignity more?” Lucifer sighed, “Gabe.” Sam sat in an uncomfortable silence. Weirded out by the thought of drinking Lucifer’s blood. Cas said, “Sam you’re also gonna have to push your dignity aside for this.” Sam nodded. Cas grabbed a knife and cut Lucifer’s arm. Lucifer looked at Sam and said, “Come on. The sooner we do this, the sooner can forget about it.” Sam got up and lapped at the blood. 

Lucifer was shocked by the fact that it actually felt good and bit his lip out of confusion. Sam stepped back and wiped his mouth. Lucifer healed himself and the room went into an awkward silence. Cas said, “Let’s gear up, and go.” Sam and Lucifer packed the things they’d need and headed out. 

Once they got into hell Lucifer whined, “What if they wonder why I’m here? I mean...I don’t even look good today. I don’t wanna be seen by my inferiors.” Cas said, “Shut up.” The three marched towards the throne room. Once they got to that level they were surrounded by the ten demons, or followers as Cas called them. Lucifer said, “Just go crazy. Not too crazy though. Just enough crazy to help us win.” Cas said, “Once again Lucifer, shut up.” They easily fought them, escaping with minor injuries. 

They got to the throne room and Lucifer kicked in the door, “KNOCK KNOCK BITCH I’M BACK!” Asmodeus looked up shocked, “Lucifer?! Cas? Sam...how did you defeat my soldiers?” Sam said, “They weren’t trained very well. Which made this easier.” Lucifer said, “We know who you have. And we want him.” Asmodeus chuckled, “Why would you want a pathetic piece of shit like him?” Cas said, “We don’t need a reason. He means a lot to the three of us. That’s why we want him.” Gabe sat in his cell and watched as his two brothers and Sam talked with Asmodeus. Asmodeus sighed, “Fine. If you can fight a pack of hell hounds. He’s yours.” Sam said, “What about his grace.” Cas and Lucifer looked at him confused. Sam whispered, “He stole Gabe’s grace.” Then he turned to Asmodeus again, “Where is his grace?” Asmodeus said, “That’s not part of the deal. It’s hidden somewhere and is warded. You’ll never find it.” Asmodeus unleashed the hell hounds and the three found themselves in a swarm of them. But Asmodeus forgot one important detail. Lucifer said, “Halt!” The hellhounds stopped in their tracks. Lucifer said, “Did you forget I can control them?” Lucifer looked at the hell hounds and pointed to Asmodeus, “Sic’ him!” They mauled at Asmodeus leaving just a pile of body parts in the ground. Lucifer put them back in their cages and thanked them with pats on the head. 

Sam went to Gabe’s cage and undid the lock. He picked Gabe up and the group teleported to the bunker. Sam looked at Dean who was drinking a beer and shouted, “Get towels, water, and anything that can help!” Dean shot up and got to work. Sam took Gabe to a room and gently put him on the bed. He yelped and curled into a ball. Dean came in and they tried approaching Gabe but...they couldn’t. It seems he had put up a force field to prevent himself from being touched. The four sighed in defeat. Cas frowned and sat on the floor, ready to wait. And Lucifer left the room...crying.


	9. Lucifer’s Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Oh shit kids get ready for some emotional Lucifer and a touch of Samifer feels) After Lucifer started crying Sam followed him to make sure he was okay. Lucifer in his emotional distressed state tells Sam everything.

Sam walked out with Lucifer and said, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Lucifer took a shaky breath, “Just...ugh...everything. This was all my fault. If I hadn’t gone haywire all those years ago he wouldn’t have run off. Joined the pagans then gotten scared and run off from them. Therefore he wouldn’t be in this mess. He wouldn’t be hurt. He wouldn’t be scared. He would be fine. But I just had to fuck everything up. Because I’m a piece of shit!” Sam was shocked to say the least. He didn’t know what to say, think, or do. 

Sam said, “Are you afraid you’re going to lose Gabe? That we may have rescued him too late?” Lucifer nodded, “He doesn’t deserve this. I can’t lose my baby brother. I want to make amends with him. Tell him I never wanted to do the things I did. Tell him I never wanted to hurt him. I still see him as a little fledgling.” Lucifer laughed softly, “He’s still so tiny and young compared to me. And needs to be protected. But I messed up. I want things to be the way they used to be. Where we were happy. Healthy. And so on...” 

Sam said, “I don’t think Gabe would be opposed to that. After all he just wants peace. We’ll make him better.” Sam gently rubbed Lucifer’s back and Lucifer fell into him sobbing, “And I’m so sorry about everything I did to you. Again if I hadn’t fucked up so badly...all of our lives wouldn’t be shit.” Sam said, “I’m a hunter. My life would still be shit. But I forgive you. I know you truly hate what you are. Even though you’ve never directly told me. I can see it in your eyes. You don’t want this.” Lucifer kissed Sam softly, and unsurprisingly Sam kissed back. Although he’s not sure why, he just let himself have this one good thing. Sam pulled away and said, “You still up for meeting Jack?” Lucifer nodded. Sam said, “Good. He’s on a hunt with my mom but they’ll be back today.” 

Lucifer asked, “What is he like? Is he a chip off the old block?” Sam said, “Maybe before your fall. He’s incredibly powerful, but kind. He doesn’t entirely know how to control his powers though. So he’s been in a few sticky situations. He’s a good fighter and is very helpful. He likes to learn.” Lucifer smiled and said, “That’s how I was before I fell.” Sam smiled and kissed the top of Lucifer’s head.


	10. Authors Note (read this so rest of the story makes sense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little message.

Okay. Hi, thanks for reading this! I just have a quick announcement. I might make this story Lucifer/Sam/Gabe because to me they have such a great chemistry together. I just think it would be great. Like Sam could help Lucifer redeem himself, while Lucifer and Sam take care of Gabe. I just have so many plans for these three. I hope you enjoy it!


	11. “Hi, I’m Jack.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets to meet his son and has a proud papa moment.

Sam and Lucifer sat in the bunker library while Cas and Dean had supervisory role over Gabe. Lucifer was curled into Sam’s side and he said, “You know...all this time. I actually cared for you. I just had to act like I didn’t.” Sam bit his lip and said, “What’s Heaven gonna do once they realize you’re breaking the script. That you have abandoned your post.” Lucifer looked up at Sam and said, “Most of Heaven has. I was just convinced that I truly was evil. Until this incident with Gabe. Then I realized, if they can break free from the damned script. So can I.” Sam smiled and let his fingers run over Lucifer’s hand gently. Lucifer was stunned by the gentle touch. Not used to that feeling. Lucifer sighed, “You know Gabe loves you, right?” Sam looked at him, “He does?then why did he put me through so much.” Lucifer said, “He has an odd way of doing things. He doesn’t like to be serious. Even before he became Loki, he couldn’t stand seriousness. And he never really understood human interaction. It was confusing for him. And before we could fully teach him...things went to shit.” Sam nodded and said, “But you love me too though. How is that gonna work?” Lucifer chuckled, “Gabe and I are flexible. After all...we were together once too.” Sam asked, “Your father doesn’t hate that kind of stuff?” Lucifer let out a laugh and said, “No. No biblical figure actually wrote the Bible. Humans did, and twisted our words. Which essentially means all Christians are worshipping some random guys. Not us. My dad doesn’t hate homosexulity, he just wants his humans and us angels to be happy. And technically Gabe and I aren’t related. We were created, not born.” 

Sam nodded and said, “Everything makes so much more sense now...” Lucifer nodded and said, “They tend to once someone clears that mess up. They got a good chunk of it wrong anyways. Jesus could be mean at times. But at the same time Jesus doesn’t understand the whole-never mind. It’s all too complicated. But I have not always hated humans. I just hated you guys because you took my family’s attention from each other. Made us fight and so on. But I think I can forgive.” Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer’s temple. Sam heard the car pulling into the garage and he said, “Be right back. Let me go explain a few things to them.” Sam jogged out. 

Mary said, “Hey Sam. What’s up?” Jack said, “Hey Uncle Sam!” Sam waved and said, “Well, lots has happened. Gabriel is alive, Jack that’s your technical uncle. But he was tortured by a demon, his grace was stolen, and he refuses treatment as of now. But he’s with us and safe. Lucifer is here too. Jack that is your actual dad. He helped us rescue Gabe and this has really changed him. I know this for sure. In fact we’re in love but that’s a topic for another time. So, got it?” Mary said, “You and the devil are...dating.” Sam said, “Technically. Yes.” Jack asked, “Is he really nice?” Sam nodded, “Yes, he’s just a bit misunderstood.” They went in and Lucifer was staring at the ground. Jack stayed behind Sam and glanced at his father. Lucifer looked up and smiled. Jack left the safety of Sam and waved, “Hi, I’m Jack. Your son.” Lucifer got up and looked at Sam. He said, “This-this is my son?” Pointing to Jack. Sam nodded. Lucifer smiled and said, “Wow...wow...he’s just as I’d imagined.” Jack smiled and hugged Lucifer. Lucifer was visibly caught off guard for a split second but soon hugged Jack back.


	12. In Which the Human Becomes the Guardian Angel ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sam’s and Lucifer’s turn to watch over Gabe.

Sam and Lucifer switched places with Dean and Cas and walked into the room Gabe was in. They watched him closely, and Gabe hadn’t moved a muscle since they got here. Lucifer shakily said, “I didn’t think it would be this bad...” Sam said, “Me either. Maybe if we...try talking to him. I mean he can’t talk back. But maybe if we just talk to him. It could kinda soothe him maybe. Of course nothing sad. I dunno it’s just an idea.” Lucifer said, “That’s smart. I’ll go first since it’ll probably be like talking to him as if he were a fledgling again.” Sam nodded and held Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer looked at Gabe and said, “Hey Gabe. I honestly hope you’re not mad at me. But uh...remember when we were little and I would call you little sparrow?” Gabe’s eyes flicked towards Lucifer. And Lucifer continued, “Because you were always flying around, leaving feathers everywhere, and you were loud. Kind of like the birds I used to bring you to see on Earth. Maybe you thought you were a bird.” Gabe’s eyes remained on Lucifer and the two noticed he didn’t seem as tense. 

Lucifer looked at Sam and said, “Your turn.” Sam sighed and said, “Lucifer has told me a lot about you. I think you’re way cooler than I initially thought. I understand why you felt the things you felt. And I can’t fault you for that. You tought me good lessons and now I do feel more prepared for things. You need to get out of your head...please. Cas needs you. Your nephew Jack, needs you. My mom Mary, needs you. Dean wether he likes it or not, needs you and truly cares about you. And the both of us need you. We have fixed things over the past few days.” Gabe’s eyes were locked on Sam and Lucifer said, “We want to make things work for the three of us. We love you Gabe, and need you to let us help you.” Lucifer stopped speaking and froze. Sam asked, “What?” Lucifer said, “I’m picking something up from Gabe over Angel Radio...” At first It was hard to hear but then the message came out loud and clear, “You can help me. Just no powers. I’m scared of people with powers now.” Lucifer told Sam what he heard and Gabe’s force field came down. Sam asked, “Do you want me to go get Cas, Gabe?” Gabe nodded slowly. Sam left the room and told Cas the current situation. Cas followed Sam and they went back to the room. 

They shut and locked the door and grabbed the medical supplies. Lucifer said, “Little sparrow... I’m gonna need you to strip for us. So we can look over your whole body.” Gabe whined and Lucifer said, “I know you’re scared, and that’s okay. Just trust us.” Gabe whined again. Lucifer asked, “Will you feel better if we put sigils on the walls to keep you safe?” Gabe nodded and Sam approved. Cas covered the walls in sigils and such. Lucifer helped Gabe take off his clothes and there were three audible gasps in the room. There were bruises covering his stomach and chest, bite marks on his neck and shoulders, there were lacerations in his abdomen, his legs were bruised and bitten as well. Lucifer said, “Cas help me roll him over.” Cas did and his back side was even worse. He was nearly whipped to the spine, more bite marks, more bruises. Cas muttered, “Look at his...butt. We should check it.” Lucifer said, “Sam go hold his hands. I’ll look at it.” He put gloves on and Sam held the archangels hands gingerly. Lucifer gasped, “Holy shit....they r-ra-raped him...it’s torn, bloody, infected...” Cas looked and visibly paled. The backs of his legs were simply covered in bruises. Lucifer took the gloves off and said, “Gabe can you show us your wings.” 

With a gut wrenching scream of pain he let his wings out and the three of them were speechless. Only two and a half wings were left. Sam ran his thumbs soothingly on Gabe’s hands and he whispered, “You’re so brave Gabe. You’re doing so good...it’s gonna be okay. We promise.” Lucifer smiled at Sam’s words. Cas said, “This is just the physical damage...I can’t imagine the mental damage.”


	13. Healing Hands ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Cas, and Lucifer spend hours working on Gabe. (Some parts may be gory and or disturbing for some. Read with caution if sensitive)

Sam looked to Cas and Lucifer and said, “Where should we start?” Cas said, “Get those stitches out of his mouth. He has to eat something.” Sam said, “I thought angels didn’t have to eat?” Lucifer said, “We don’t. But if we’ve gone through such strenuous torture or a long battle. It helps us gain back our strength quicker.” Cas nodded. Sam said, “Alright. Who would he trust more out of us?” Lucifer said, “Probably you Sam. You’re the only one who hasn’t hurt him...well not to the extent that we have.” Sam grabbed the tweezers and a scalpel. He sat in front of Gabe and said, “I’m not gonna hurt you. Just try not to move.” Gabe stared at him with wide fearful eyes. Lucifer softly said, “It’s okay little sparrow. You’re not gonna get hurt.” 

Sam lifted the scalpel and slowly began cutting away at the stitches. Gabe flinching often which resulted in soothing words from either Cas or Lucifer. Once Sam was done he took them out and Cas gave Gabe a glass of water and helped him drink it. Then Lucifer cleaned his body of all the dried blood so it would be easier to find wounds. When Lucifer went to clean Gabe’s ass the youngest archangel let out a scratchy scream. Cas and Sam rushed to Gabe and Cas said, “He isn’t gonna hurt you. Sam and I are right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. Just try to calm down.” Sam nodded in agreement. Lucifer got Gabe’s butt cleaned and looked at it. He said, “This is gonna be our problem area. It’s so severely damaged...I don’t think it’s gonna fully heal. I mean...look at the rag I cleaned with it. There’s pus...so there has to be an infection. It also doesn’t help demon semen is acidic. It’s ruined.” Gabe whimpered. Sam said, “It’s fine Gabe. We’re gonna fix you.” 

Lucifer said, “Cas. Hand me the antiseptic and a clean cloth.” Cas did what was asked of him and Lucifer said, “Little sparrow, this will hurt a bit. But it’s gonna help clean you up down here.” Sam took one of Gabe’s hands while Cas took the other. Lucifer poured some of the antiseptic into the cloth and gently dapped and wiped Gabe’s anus. Gabe whined and thrashed around a little. But he didn’t fight further than that. Lucifer sat back and said, “We will have to stitch some of this up back here but...we have to wait for the infection to go away.” The two others nodded. They silently worked on the rest of Gabe’s body and soon had him all patched up and in clean clothes.

Cas said, “You two can go get some rest. I just wanna have some time with Gabe. It’s been a long while.” Lucifer and Sam nodded in understanding and went to Sam’s room. Sam got ready for bed and Lucifer snapped his fingers, leaving him in some pajamas as well. They climbed into bed and Lucifer complained, “This is not comfortable.” He snapped his fingers again and they were on a memory foam king sized mattress instead of the old rickety one. Lucifer curled up against Sam and Sam chuckled, “I didn’t know you were the snuggling type.” Lucifer said, “Sam. I literally went thousands of years without a gentle touch. Now I finally have someone who loves me, so believe me, I’m gonna eat it up.” Sam kissed Lucifer’s nose and said, “You’re adorable.” Then the two feel asleep.


	14. Early Morning Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. But some Samifer fluff to help distract us from the pain of the main plot. Nothing wrong with that...right?

Sam woke up and checked the time, the clock read ‘2:43 am’ and Sam sighed. He knew he wasn’t gonna fall back asleep. He never does when he wakes up like this. A soft voice asked, “You okay Sammy?” Sam turned and saw Lucifer looking at him with tired and worried eyes. Sam nodded and said, “Uh, yeah. Are you?” Lucifer shrugged, “Been better.” They laid in silence for a few minutes. Sam asked, “You had a nightmare, didn’t you Lucifer?” Lucifer nodded and said, “It happens anytime I sleep. Which is why I woke up.” Sam pulled Lucifer closer to him and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” Lucifer blushed and gently played with Sam’s hair. 

Lucifer sighed and said, “Look...about the whole hallucinating ordeal, and me being a massive bitch to you in the past. I’m sorry.” Sam said, “I forgive you. You’ve redeemed yourself,” Lucifer smiled at the praise. Sam continued, “you’re so damn cute. So sweet.” Lucifer burrowed into Sam’s side and said, “I hope you realize just how great you are as well.” Sam chuckled and said, “I know I am.” Lucifer looked at him, “You’re lying. Have you forgotten I can read minds?” Sam shrugged. 

Lucifer said, “Why? After all the people you’ve helped? After all the lives you’ve saved. All the sacrifices you’ve made. And so on, do you still hate yourself?” Sam said, “No clue. Probably just human psychology. Most of us tend to remember the bad things. Or focus in the bad things.” Lucifer made an odd face and said, “You humans confuse me. I’ll never understand.” Sam chuckled, “I don’t even really understand humans either, even though I am one. Monsters are easier. They have one mindset, kill. Humans have an infinite amount of mindsets. Making us much more confusing. If that clears it up any.” Lucifer nodded. For the next few hours they laid in a content silence, just snuggling. Preparing themselves for the day to come.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!

I am stumped on ideas for this. So comment ideas you have and I will see how I can apply them to the story! Those who’s ideas are used will get a shoutout! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Idk what to title this) Gabe is finally allowed to move into Sam and Lucifer’s room. He finally feels *somewhat* safe. But has to use a whiteboard to communicate.

When it was a reasonable hour Sam and Lucifer left the comfort of their room and headed to where Gabe was. Lucifer asked, “How is he?” Cas said, “He’s fine. But I think he’d much rather be with you guys. Which I’m fine with.” Lucifer turned to Gabe and asked, “Is that what you want little sparrow? To be with Sam and I?” Gabe nodded slowly. Lucifer turned to Sam and Sam Gabe Lucifer the okay. 

Lucifer said, “We’re gonna have to pick you up. Okay?” Gabe nodded and lifted his arms. Lucifer picked him up and the group went to Sam’s room. Cas helped Gabe get comfortable and said, “I’m gonna go head and take a nap. I know Dean went with Jack and Mary on a supply run. They should be back soon. Let me know if you need anything.” Sam and Lucifer nodded. 

Gabe was wrapped in a fluffy blanket Lucifer made the night before. Sam turned to Lucifer and said, “There has to be a more efficient way for him to communicate with us.” Lucifer said, “You got any ideas?” Sam went to his desk and grabbed a whiteboard and dry erase marker. He handed them to Gabe and said, “Use this to communicate with us if you need anything.”

Gabe shakily wrote, ‘I’m scared’ Lucifer asked, “Why are you scared?” Gabe wrote, ‘I dunno. Just am.’ Lucifer said, “Would you feel better if Sam and I cuddled with you?” Gabe nodded. Lucifer and Sam laid on opposite sides of Gabe and the smallest archangel smiled weakly. Lucifer instinctively draped three of his wings over his lovers. Sam’s eyes widened, “I-I can see them.” Lucifer nodded and said, “It means we’re in love. Which is why you saw both mine and Gabe’s wings.” Sam nodded looking at the blood red feathers. Gabe was running a weak and shaky hand through the feathers and Lucifer smiled. Lucifer kissed Gabe’s cheek and murmured, “Alright Little sparrow. You need to get some sleep. You haven’t really rested since you’ve gotten here. But now you’re safe. So you can sleep.” Gabe nodded and fell asleep, his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

Lucifer whispered, “When he wakes up we’re gonna have to feed him.” Sam replied, “What will we feed him?” Lucifer said, “If anything, he’s gonna have to be bottlefed. I don’t think he is strong enough for chewing and all that. Seeing as he can’t even move his mouth too much. But I know he likes oatmeal. So that should work. Oh and another thing. He might have accidents so he’ll need diapers. Angels who haven’t been taken care of lose all control over the vessel and such. He can’t walk either. But we’ll get him there. We just have to be patient.”


	17. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just please read.

I am gonna take a break from this fic as I don’t have many ideas for it right now. And my mind keeps coming up with ideas for other fics. Which is why I typically only do one shots. So I might do a collection of one shots. Love you ❤️


End file.
